


Courting

by pterodactyldrops



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, otp prompt, two dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterodactyldrops/pseuds/pterodactyldrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Josephine have an announcement to make.</p>
<p>Prompt: Imagine your pairing telling their friends that they are now dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting

“You two—” says the Inquisitor, staring between her two advisors, “You two are—you’ve been—you’re _dating_?”

“Courting would be more accurate,” Josephine says immediately. “Dating implies a certain…casualness that I believe we have surpassed.”

“Yes,” Cullen agrees. He flexes his hand against the pommel of his sword. “We have engaged in a courtship.”

The Inquisitor crosses her arms over her chest, looking between the two. “And precisely how long have you two been…” she makes a face, struggling over the word, “… _courting_?”

“That depends entirely upon how you define courting,” Josephine says. She speaks faster, words tumbling over her lips. “This is our first official proclamation. Perhaps if you were to go by when we first kissed, it would be at least six months. But if you were to judge by when our relationship was consummated—

“Six months,” Cullen interjects immediately, face tinged red. He gives Josephine a pointed look and repeats firmly, “ _Six_ months is a close enough for the Inquisitor, Josie.”


End file.
